Adventures in Disney World
by Hippo and Friends
Summary: This hilarious fic, based on an actual experience I had, has been cleaned up a TAD, due to new rules. Rated R for profanity, nudity, implied sex acts of various descriptions, and typical mischief.


Adventures in Disney World By Hippo  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these folks. Like I said, this is based on a true story, but don't ever try this at home! This has been edited to reduce the rating to an R.  
  
" I can't believe it!" pouted Squall. "I've always wanted to go to Disney World, but I didn't want Cid giving a shit load of rules! 'No coed rooms! No smoking! Do as Quistis says! Blah blah blah!' I'm in hell!"  
  
Just then, Squall opened the door to his room, and his jaw dropped. Irvine was on the bed, naked, with Selphie. They were under the covers, but a lot of lustful moaning could be heard. Selphie's feet were showing, and her panties were at her ankles.  
  
"Irvine!" demanded Squall, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?!"  
  
"GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!" demanded Irvine.  
  
"GET THE FUCK OUTTA HER!" responded Squall.  
  
"Squall, GO AWAY!" ordered a less-than-happy Selphie.  
  
Hiding herself with a sheet, she got up out of bed and tried to chase him away, but she triped over her panties and fell to the ground.  
  
" Owwww!" she moaned.  
  
"Serves you right!" laughed Squall.  
  
Just then, Irvine got up, and Squall knew he meant business. Squall tried to back away, but he moved back a little too far and fell out the window. He fell two stories down and landed in a tropical plant garden.  
  
"Oh, fuck!" he groaned  
  
"Squall!" cried Rinoa and Zell in unison. They immediately ran over to him. Rinoa held Squall and kissed him on the head.  
  
"Oh, Squall! What happened?" asked Rinoa, rubbing his head.  
  
"Irvine and Selphie........." was all he managed to say.  
  
Just then Irvine, still butt-naked, appeared in the window.  
  
Rinoa was disgusted. "Ewwww! Put some clothes on!" she demanded.  
  
"What the hell'd you do?!" questioned Zell.  
  
Irvine just flipped him off.  
  
"That's it!" said a pissed-off Zell.  
  
Zell took a fire extinguisher from the wall. He then ran out to the parking lot toward Irvine's car.  
  
"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!" warned Irvine.  
  
Irvine put his boxers on and climbed out the window, but it was too late. Zell sprayed the extinguisher on the car.  
  
"Hey, this is fun!" declared Zell.  
  
With that, he sprayed the extinguisher on all of the cars in the row! By the time the extinguisher was empty, the paint on the cars were all chipping off.  
  
"Holy shit!" cried Squall.  
  
"My car!" sobbed Irvine.  
  
"Arrrrrrgh!" cried Selphie. "Our love nest! This means war!  
  
She wrapped the sheet around herself and joined Irvine outside. Everyone knew all hell was about to break loose.....  
  
*****  
  
Thirty minutes later.....  
  
Headmaster Cid entered the All-Star Resort with is mouth open wide. Looking around, he saw plants in the garden trampled, three broken windows, and six cars with paint chipping off.  
  
"Quistis!" called the angry old Headmaster.  
  
Quistis came running up to him, causing his mouth to open even wider. Quistis was all wet and completely naked, except for her boots.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!" screamed Cid.  
  
Quistis was drunk, so she just smiled seductively at him. She turned around and rubbed her bare butt at him.  
  
"Ahhhh! What is the meaning of this?" demanded Cid.  
  
"Do yourself a favor, fucky, and don't look to your left," warned the drunk girl.  
  
Cid looked to his left anyway, and his mouth opened as far as it could.  
  
Five yards in front of him was a beautiful 1998 Nissan Maxima. It was gorgeous, expensive, and extremely rare. And was is at the bottom of the hotel pool!! There's not a lot of attention to that, but the pool cleaner was really pissed off!  
  
*****  
  
Two days later......  
  
"Damn, it really sucks being banned for life from Disney World!" lamented Squall.  
  
"Hey, these things happen," assured Rinoa. "I know! How about a golden shower?"  
  
"Yipeee!" cried Squall. "YiPEE!" 


End file.
